


Winners Love Julie

by AnissaDesiree



Series: Everyone Loves Julie [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Boys, Basketball, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Celebrations, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fucking, Gangs, High School, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Illegal Activities, Jealousy, Knives, Love, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivalry, School, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Talking, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Threats, Threats of Violence, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnissaDesiree/pseuds/AnissaDesiree
Summary: After a successful basketball game for Ormond High, Julie and Frank deepen their relationship in many ways.
Relationships: Julie Kostenko/Frank Morrison, Julie/Frank Morrison
Series: Everyone Loves Julie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845139
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Save the best for last! <3 #Morristenko

**T** he whole of Ormond High has never been so excited as today. And for good reason: this basketball game against the male school team from the neighboring town was like none before. Because Frank Morrison was the new king of the court.

Julie sat next to Susie and Joey in the center of the stands around the brightly lit basketball court and couldn't stop grinning. How satisfying it was to see all the bigwigs with wide eyes and lowered jaws, while Frank made one point after another for Ormond, his muscular arms and legs pulsing in time with Julie's heart.

Bradley "Brad" Wilson, the actual team captain and previous basketball star of the school, never looked more helpless than at that moment. He just couldn't believe that an unknown guy stole the show from him. And apparently without any real effort. Frank was just a natural. Julie had already recognized this when they first trained together on the sports field after school. The place where they first met.

With the precision of a sniper, Frank sank one last throw into the opponent's basketball hoop just before the referee's shrill final whistle sounded.

The crowd clapped in furious applause as the cheerleaders spun onto the pitch with their pom-poms and began to dance their well-rehearsed winning routine. Some girls languished after the attractive newcomer, winking at him in their short, neat uniforms, but Frank ignored them.

He only had eyes for one.

His gaze was on Julie alone and they smiled at each other over all the nameless heads of the others. It was one of those moments that Julie felt like they were the only two human beings on earth. And that felt damn magical.

* * *

 **A** fter Frank's impressive victory, the Legion spontaneously decided to hold a private party for four at their lodge on Mount Ormond to celebrate. After sending Susie and Joey ahead to get food and drinks, Julie went to the locker rooms to pick Frank up.

Lost in thought, she played with her wavy blonde hair while she waited outside, slowly pacing up and down the hallway.

She hadn't gotten Frank Morrison out of her head since meeting him that night a week before her 17th birthday.

He had come to her class the next morning and was sitting next to Julie's. As promised, she didn't waste time showing him around and introducing him to her best friends. Susie was shy at first, as expected, but Frank quickly elicited a smile with his easy-going, self-assured manner.

Joey was a slightly tougher nut to crack. When he saw the way Julie was looking at Frank, Joey's protective instincts set in. He didn't want his childhood friend's heart broken by a charming, attractive stranger. But after a few trips together, wild party games and hilarious pranks, Frank was also able to win over Joey and soon they were all four of one heart and one soul. It just fit. The quartet complemented each other perfectly and slowly but surely became the new cool clique at Ormond High, thanks to Julie's popularity.

'But I know you best of all, don't I, Frank?' Julie thought and ran her hand over her friendship bracelet with the initials 'F.J.S.J.' that she had made together with the others.

Frank Morrison was a living cliché for many: The wicked new outsider.

With his 1.85 m height, the mostly disheveled brown hair and intense emerald green eyes, he definitely didn't look like the nice little boy next door who helps old people across the street. The tattoo of a grinning, burning skull on his neck, which he proudly displayed, did the rest for the reputation.

His quick reactions and wiry, muscular physique made him a talented basketball player or generally good athlete, as has just been proven again. Julie had never seen anyone sprint as fast as Frank. It was like he was running as fast as lightning. Like the lightning that shot through her every time she touched him. Like the handshake of their magical first encounter. To this day she wasn't sure what it was that brought her and Frank together: Coincidence, luck or fate?

Julie smiled at the memory, looking out the window at the school yard, where families with their bawling children were standing around, laughing and drinking punch together after the game. Her smile darkened.

Frank had not had a happy childhood.  
He was born an only child in Calgary, a city with numerous skyscrapers in the western Canadian province of Alberta. When he was just six years old, he was hit by the hardest stroke of fate that a child can overtake: his parents died in a tragic car accident and Frank's life changed completely.  
He was sent from one unpopular children's and nursing home to the next without anyone seriously bothering to understand and help him. No matter how often he had tantrums or got into fights, he was always being thrown into new, unknown and desolate houses.  
Like now at the age of 19. He came to Ormond through his current foster father, Clive Andrews, who lived in a small rundown bungalow on the outskirts of town. Clive didn't care about him at all, though, as he was mostly busy using the checks from the youth welfare office to finance his bar visits.

Frank had told Julie everything. Without a recess.

She closed her eyes and leaned her face against the cold window pane while she let her thoughts wander.

_"Shit man…" Julie muttered, taking a drag on her cigarette._

_It was Saturday night and it was pouring rain. She was sitting alone with Frank in her room in front of the huge window facing the garden, the hard core of the last party guests was downstairs in the living room, playing cards drunk. The only light in the room came from Julie's floor lamp, which gave Frank's silhouette an almost unreal aura, while it was stormy outside._

_"Yep…", he replied flatly after completing his résumé, also taking a deep drag of nicotine into his lungs._

_"Clive Andrews is a bloody parasite. Only all the rich ignorant snobs in Ormond are shittier. Sheep. All of them…" Julie rubbed her wavy blond hair and looked at Frank questioningly, almost in disbelief. "Why are you still here, Frank?"_

_He slowly stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the windowsill and turned his head to her, his green eyes as intense as ever._

_"You know, even before I actually arrived, I tried everything to get into a new foster family and stay away from this place. Away from the ugly people here. But life had a pleasant surprise in store for me. "  
_ _Julie found it difficult to breathe as he leaned over to her without blinking and whispered: "I unconsciously gave up my plan the moment I met you, Julie. You weren't planned. We weren't planned. But it happened. And now I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_They stared at each other for a long, stretchy moment, their electrical tension more palpable than ever, and Julie just couldn't help it. Lightning struck and she closed the remaining distance between them, kissing him._

Julie thought she was good at identifying and debunking flatterers and liars. But Frank's green eyes had been open and honest that night. His gaze penetrated through Julie's eyes directly into her soul and weaved a bond between them that grew stronger and stronger with with every conversation, every shared secret, every kiss.

Frank Morrison might be a cliché to the snobs and bigwigs in town, but Julie could see who he really was.  
Frank was belligerent, straightforward, and a born leader. He was intelligent, strong-willed, eloquent and charismatic. He could take up and illuminate an entire room with his energy.  
He didn't let people get close to him so quickly, anything else would be stupid too. However, she, Susie and Joey had earned his trust over time. And it felt amazing.

Frank Morrison wasn't black or white. He was this exciting mix of many shades of gray and Julie still couldn't decide which of his color nuances she liked more than the other.

* * *

 **"S** o the rumors are true? You're really dating Frank Morrison?"

Julie's daydreams were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice behind her. She turned around, confused, and stood opposite Brad, who was still wearing his sweaty jersey with the number 1. His otherwise well-groomed face was twisted into a disapproving grimace.

"We don't care about labels." She confidently put a hand on her hip. "Our relationship is more than dating, not that it's any of your business." Now it was Julie to look disapprovingly at him.

Ever since she knew about her true family history and the future plans of her adoptive parents, who envisaged her as Brad's future wife, among other things, Julie had decided not to play the good subordinate girl anymore. She was a bloody Kostenko, the daughter of dead serial killers. She was doing her own thing and didn't give a shit if it ruined the Campbell's reputation.

"Julie, this guy is below your dignity!" Brad snorted contemptuously and took a step towards her, a disgusted and incredulous expression on his face. "He's a violent orphan who has more offenses on his plate than a problem boy from the street. He's a loser, Julie. I understand if you want to have a little fun and wallow in the dirt, but remember that your reputation in this city is at stake."

Julie stared at him in disbelief. 'What is this inflated Wilson pupil doing? He seriously thinks that I'll be his little model wife later...'

After this inner realization Julie didn't know whether to laugh maliciously or cry out of pity for his naivete. She took a deep breath and looked into the almost desperate eyes of the self proclaimed most wanted bachelor of Ormond.

"Brad, I'll tell you this kindly because we've known each other for a long time. But really only once. Please listen carefully to me, understand?"  
Her tone was calm and determined, but her emerald green eyes sparkled with suppressed anger. "You and me? That will never happen. Never. Got it? Forget all ideas and plans that your parents forge or tell you that they're yours too. You have more than enough admirers. Be happy and look for a lovable girlfriend who will put you on a pedestal. Because it's not me."

She finished her monologue and was about to squeeze past Brad in the direction of the dressing room when he suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling Julie towards him.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" he snapped and Julie could see up close how his nostrils were quivering with indignation. "I'm Bradley Wilson. You should be grateful that I even want you. You Campbells need us, not the other way around."

Julie began to laugh heartily at his words. "Well, with all due respect to your inflated ego, but I don't give a flying fuck what happens to the Campbells."  
Julie's laugh faded into a contemptuous grin as she looked into Brad's irritated eyes. "You wanna know why? Because I'm not one of them. And now let go of me on the spot, otherwise you'll regret it."

* * *

 **B** efore Brad could even begin to process his shock about her revelation, a powerful hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, away from Julie. "Are you deaf? My girl said _on the spot_."

Frank Morrison's voice was as rough as iron, his emerald green eyes narrowed to threatening slits as he determinedly stepped between Julie and Brad.  
Frank was also still in his basketball jersey, the direction he came from indicated that he must had a conversation with the coach about his terrific performance.

Julie smiled eagerly. 'Let the show begin…'

Brad's puzzled expression at the sudden interruption turned into anger at the sight of Frank and he shook off his hand as if the touch would burn his precious skin.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear: Frank Morrison." Brad made a condescending sound as he arrogantly ran his hand through his still sweaty hair.

"Your girl, huh? You already know that she's only playing with you, right? You're a nice way to pass the time before Julie comes to her senses again, realizing once and for all that I'm the best match she has in this town."

Julie rolled her eyes behind him, annoyed of hearing this broken record all over again, but Frank's resolute expression didn't budge at Brad's empty words, which caused the latter to continue his teasing. "If you look at it closely, Julie and I are practically engaged. It was arranged by our parents and as soon as we both turn 18 we will make it official. The townsfolk will love it, and so will my old man's business partners. I can already see it in front of me when I take Julie to the altar and then unwrap her on the wedding night like my very own personal human gift."

'Okay, that's enough!' Julie was about to attack with clenched fists, but Frank got ahead of her. In a flash he grabbed Brad by the collar of his jersey with one hand and pressed him against the wall next to the changing rooms, hard.

"You have a pretty big mouth, golden boy, has anyone ever told you that? Or are all your acquaintances just ass-creeps who tell you every second what you wanna hear? How pathetic."

Brad gasped as he desperately tried to free himself from Frank's grip, to no avail. Even so, he still opened his mouth and tried to poison him with his words.  
"At least I have friends. A family. I am somebody! You, however, are a nobody, Morrison. Today's game was just a one time thing. The only success in the life of a complete failure. Check it out, Julie, darling! You can't seriously imagine a future with someone like that, can you?"

"Shut up, Bradley!" Julie hissed irritably, taking a step forward, but before he could spray any more venom, Frank pulled an object from the inside of his trouser pocket and held it to Brad's exposed throat.

The hallway became quiet immediately.

It was a sharp hunting knife with a serrated saw and a textured handle, the blade of which now reflected Brad's fearful face.

Julie was spellbound by the scene that was going on in front of her. She almost didn't dare to blink, just so as not to miss anything.

"And already he's silent", Frank remarked with satisfaction, leaning forward so that Brad had to lower his gaze and noticeably began to shake. "If you know me that well, you probably also know what happened to the little shit who tried to steal from me in the youth home and didn't know when to give up. Little advice for the future, Bradley: Smartasses get killed."

At the last sentence Bradley winced while Frank smiled coldly. "Now piss off!"  
He lowered the knife and pushed Brad away in the direction of the hallway, who lost no time and stormed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank looked after him until he had disappeared around the corner and finally turned to a still spellbound-looking Julie.

"Are you okay, babe?" His eyes softened as he walked up to her and stroked her cheek affectionately with his free hand. Julie swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She knew the story of the boy from Frank's past. That cowardly bastard got what he deserved.

She looked down. Frank noticed her line of sight and slowly raised his other hand, in which he still held the shimmering hunting knife. "Beautiful, isn't it? Got it for me when good old Clive wanted to beat me up again in his intoxication. Well, the night after that, he thought twice about whether he should mess with me."

He searched her pretty face for a reaction and Julie put her hand on his, which was still gently resting on her cheek. "Well done. Serves that fucker right. My only question is: Is this also available for slightly smaller hands?"

Frank smiled knowingly and pulled another copy out of his other trouser pocket. "I knew you would ask me that. I just know you too damn well, babe."

He held out the second hunting knife, as sharp and impressive as the first one, and Julie reached for it. It felt strange to be holding such a weapon in her own hand. Of course she had already held knives in her hand, but only kitchen or pocket knives. And still, it felt good too.

Perhaps it was time for the Legion to plague the Ormond sheep in more serious ways than before.  
They have been messing around at night since a few weeks, hiding their faces behind blank white masks with Frank leading the way.  
From vandalizing the mayor's statue to bullying some pricks who were mean to Susie. They did it all and had fucking fun with it.  
But there was always room for improvement in the art of trouble making. After all, they still had some time to kill until graduation before they turned their backs on this dirt hole of a town.

"You have to teach me how to use it properly."

"Of course. I never wanna see someone touch you against your will again." Frank's hand stroked Julie's jawline as light as a feather and she trembled. He paused, his eyes burning into hers. "Are you scared, Julie?"

She could hear her own heartbeat echoing loudly in her ears. Was she scared? No. Neither from the weapon nor from Frank. It was the opposite actually. She was excited. Turned on.

Without hesitation, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

No words were needed. Right from the start Frank understood her wordlessly, saw right through her Campbell act.  
He, Susie and Joey were the only people in the world who meant something to her.

Returning her kiss, Frank's hand grabbed her chin possessively while Julie groaned shamelessly into his mouth. Frank's tongue licked her lower lip sensually, asking for admission, which Julie gave him without resistance. They kissed until they were both breathless.  
Panting, Frank put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes, both of their flushed faces reflected in the green irises of the opposite. "You know, I still have to take a shower after the game and moreover, I really wanna rip your clothes off right now. So, do you think we still have some time before Suse and Joe begin to miss us?"

His deep rough voice gave Julie all kinds of pleasant shivers and she bit her lower lip seductively. "I think there's always time for that…", she answered in a whisper and Frank grinned triumphantly. "Then come with me…"

* * *

He took her hand and purposefully pulled her into the boys' vacant dressing rooms, which he locked so that no one would disturb them.

'The rest of the team is probably out in the school yard, toasting to victory. All the better for us…', Julie thought agitatedly, following Frank into the adjoining showers, where they put their twin knives on the bench and Frank slowly but surely began to take off his clothes. Julie smiled, enjoying the private show.

Frank was definitely the most attractive guy she'd ever met. While individual scars marked his body, it was the overall package of looks, character, and chemistry that made Frank Morrison so irresistible to her. Sometimes it was almost uncanny how much she had felt drawn to him after such a short time. That had never happened to Julie with a boy or girl before.

But all her rational thoughts said goodbye when Frank pulled down his boxer shorts, now standing completely uncovered with all of his glory in front of her.

 **I** t wasn't the first time she saw him naked.

That was a week ago, after some rich schoolmate's party. It had been piling up all evening, this electrical tension between them that wanted to discharge. She had found out afterwards that Susie and Joey had placed bets on when they would have sex for the first time. Joey won.

She and Frank had slow danced together, hugging each other tightly, lost in each other's eyes. In the background the song _Alone by Heart_ had played, engraving the lyrics into Julie's mind.

> _Til' now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?_

The song had come to an end and Frank had leaned down to her with his seductive fragrance, his breath hot on her pierced ear. "I want you, Julie."

They had ridden up to the abandoned lodge, their refuge, at the speed of light.  
She wanted to experience her first time with Frank neither in the house of her lying adoptive parents nor in the shabby bungalow of the drunkard Clive Andrews.  
No. It should be special. As cheesy as it was, Julie wanted to remember it until her last breath. And wow: Frank Morrison really made it damn unforgettable.  
They only woke up again when the bright midday sun shone through the high bay windows towards their exhausted forms lying on the carpet floor in front of the fireplace.

* * *

"I know you're enjoying the view, but you're still way too overdressed, babe."

Frank's teasing voice quickly brought Julie back to the here and now.

She grinned, put a black-lacquered index finger to her full lips and playfully fluttered her long eyelashes. "Hmmm, but I don't have any change of clothes, Mr. Morrison."

"How practical that I have a few additional tracksuits and other items in my locker. As if I had suspected that my pretty girl would be in trouble sometime."

His green eyes sparkled mischievously and Julie bit her lower lip at the thought that Frank had long imagined this sexy scenario between them.

"Then help me by lending a hand, basketball shooting star." Licking his lips, Frank definitely didn't need to be asked twice.

Julie wore a daring zippered top and tight jeans that flattered her in all the right places. Frank's intense gaze wandered over her body as if he were admiring a work of art. Then he ran his left hand from her lips to her chin followed by her neck and décolleté, pulling at the zipper painfully slowly. His close up naked body was so hot, literally, that Julie almost felt dizzy.

"Please…" She never begged in her life before. For nothing. But Frank was not nothing. He was everything. And she wanted him. Badly.

Frank's right hand slid over her waist and hip to the zipper of her jeans and before Julie knew it she was standing in front of him in her black bra and matching panties.  
"Oh yeah, I'm truly a winner…"

The hair on the back of Julie's neck rose at his sultry voice. She was so fucking horny right now.  
With a quick turn, Frank stood behind her and pushed her blond mane to the side to sinfully caress her neck, opening her bra at the same time. Julie sighed lustfully, leaning her head to the side to give him better access. "It just feels so good when you touch me everywhere…"

He groaned in answer and playfully bit into her shoulder, leaving a hickey. Every single nerve in her body was on fire. She straightened her back like a cat, stretching her bum towards him, and his erect member returned the pressure.

"Fuck, Julie...your skin feels so good on mine...", Frank moaned and his practiced tongue ran over her earlobe, sending her heart on overdrive.

Her bra fell to the floor and Frank's right hand went to massage her breasts while the left one slipped into her panties to rub her clit. Julie groaned at the touch as her hands reached back, one in Frank's dark brown hair, the other on his hard dick. Julie started stroking him and Frank's subsequent growl only made Julie wetter.

She couldn't wait any longer.

Frank was no different.

"I have a condom.", he mumbled into her ear with a hot groan and after Julie managed to make an approving sound, Frank literally tore off her underpants and carried her towards the showers.

* * *

The water was pleasantly warm. It enveloped Julie and Frank in their own world as they kissed passionately and explored each part of their bodies, their tongues continuously fighting for the upper hand.

"Mmmmm, you taste so good…", Frank breathed, leaving Julie's lips to kiss down her delicate neck, full breasts and flat stomach. Julie knew she would never get enough of Frank Morrison. He was like a drug. Her own special drug that got her high and addicted to more.

Finally he knelt before her and caught her gaze. "I'm going to make you cum so hard."

A second later, a finger penetrated her tight vagina and Julie sucked in a harsh breath.  
Feeling his finger slide in and out of her lubricious entrance, she began to groan loudly, pressing both hands to the side shower walls to gain support.  
Soon a second finger was added, Julie's moaning grew even louder and when his mouth joined in, Julie no longer knew where Frank began and she ended. "Ooooh yes, babe…make me come…"

Her long legs trembled with lust while the streaming water kept pounding on her stiff nipples, stimulating her further.

Soon she was screaming out her release, letting the wave shake her entire body.

She was still breathing heavily when Frank straightened up in front of her, sensitively pushing her wet hair back from her face. She laughed. "You're going to make me pass out with pleasure…"

He returned her laugh and kissed her so Julie could taste herself on his wet tongue.

* * *

With a decisive push to his toned chest, Julie swapped their positions. "It's time the winner gets rewarded for his great efforts," she chuckled, sinking gracefully to her knees while Frank watched her every move, his pupils dilated with desire. "I'll jerk you off until I get the last drop from you", Julie announced and took his cock in her hand to follow her words with deeds.

Frank's eyes closed with overwhelming pleasure as she simultaneously caressed him with her hands and lips, using the tip of her tongue to trace the head and frenulum. "Aaah yeah. Just like that…"

Julie increased the pace, bobbing her head up and down and finally taking his whole length into her mouth, while she also played with his balls. "Holy shit, babe. I'm about to explode."

Hearing his words of encouragement, she kept going, pumping and licking him tirelessly, moaning his name. "I want to feel how you shoot your load into my mouth, Frank."

His intense eyes sprung open, a whirlwind of green, and he couldn't hold back any longer. As the orgasm ran through his body, Julie swallowed all of the cum he gave her, contentedly licking her lips afterwards. Frank pulled her close and kissed her deeply, his hands buried in her dark blonde hair. "Damn, you make me feel amazing, Jules."

* * *

Despite the very satisfying foreplay, Julie was still dripping wet. Frank was not satisfied either, because his dick quickly became hard against her thigh again as he sucked her bottom lip into his devilish mouth.

"I want to feel you inside of me. Now…", Julie whispered urgently in his ear.

With an almost animalistic growl, Frank pressed her against the shower wall, putting on the previously laid out condom, and entered her with a quick but practiced thrust.  
For a moment they just remained in this position, taking in the unique feeling of filling and being filled, while the warm water ran over their close faces.  
Then Frank began to move and Julie was really glad that they were undisturbed, because their loud cries of pleasure would definitely have been more than heard.

Her black painted fingernails dug into his strong shoulder blades, scratching him to the rhythm of his powerful thrusts. "I love your smooth dick... so...very...much"

Frank grinned breathily at her words, lifting Julie's left leg, which she bent firmly around his waist, thus improving the angle at which he pushed into her again and again. He buried his face in the back of her neck and she felt his words more than she heard them. "Your body feels like heaven. I'm insatiable, Julie…"

* * *

They delayed it as long as possible, but after a particularly deep push from Frank which once again hit her G-spot, Julie surrendered to the blazing euphoria that flowed through her. Frank followed shortly afterwards and their breaths mingled in an all consuming kiss that muffled their cries of ecstasy.

They stayed in this special kind of hug for what felt like an eternity before Frank slowly slipped out of her and threw away the used condom. With a blissful sigh, Julie turned off the water and took his hand. "Hey, just so you know: I'm crazy about you… or just crazy."  
More than passion. More than love. They're spiritual twins.

Frank gave her a brilliant smile, interlacing their fingers. "For what it's worth, babe: You're driving me crazy… in the best way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus this series is finished! I love you too, Jules. Frank is a lucky guy. ;)  
> Please review!


End file.
